


Illuminators

by DarthDandy



Category: Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: Adventure, I Don't Even Know, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 13:24:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19870366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthDandy/pseuds/DarthDandy
Summary: Sarah has moved across the world to Australia in order to pursue her postgraduate degree in Anthropology. Struggling with her own self-doubts, thinking about the choices she's made, and wondering about her future she meets her new roommate (Shawn) who makes her think about things she never ever thought about before. Will her overthinking about her choices, struggles with self-doubt, weight of the future, and a new eccentric roommate make her life or will it all be too much for her handle.





	Illuminators

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first ever sort of originalish fiction if you will. It's supposed to be a fun novel if you will and I really like it (obviously). The reason I tagged Shawn Mendes in it is because for whatever reason when I was writing it and imaging it I had him in mind. So I use his name and physically it is him but it's not really important that it is him if this makes sense so you can imagine whoever you like!

Sarah hated traveling. Australia maybe one of the most popular tourist destinations of all time, but actually getting her took a day of her life she would never get back. The good news is that the time spent traveling did give her time to overthink every aspect of her life and how it will affect her experience in Australia. Not knowing how long she was going to be in Melbourne was probably the biggest question taking up most of her overthink brain cells. The only reason she moved to Melbourne was to do her postgraduate studies, she had no friends, no family, and no expectations of a “social life” moving out here. What she’s seen of Melbourne so far is beautiful and sunny, but then she keeps thinking that she’s going to be spending all of her time in a classroom or library most likely, there’s that pessimistic attitude Sarah always thinks she’s shed but then randomly will creep into her thoughts. Could this be why she is terrified to move out here, just her attitude, or is this attitude completely normal and grounded in reality? Who knows and who cares, I’ll think about it later. 

Right now maybe she should be thinking about the fact that she has never met her roommate and she has no clue what to expect when she enters her apartment, and hopefully a home for the next couple years if nothing goes wrong, for the first time. Sarah starts thinking about the fact that she’s never actually talked to or seen her roommate and that the first time she’s gonna meet him is a couple days before her classes start when her Uber;s already telling her they’re at the building and heads to the trunk to pull out her luggage. After she grabs her keys from the front desk she gets on the elevator. Sarah starts thinking back to when she first found out that the University of Melbourne accepted her into the program, and instead of the first thing she thought of was “YAYY!! I GOT INTO GRAD SCHOOL!! The first thing she thought of was “How am I going to survive in Australia, they have huge spiders and my dad won’t be there to kill them”. She hoped her new roommate wasn’t afraid of spiders so they could get rid of them. 

When Sarah first applied to live in the apartment complex she was living in she really didn’t care where she ended up, 4 bedrooms, 2 bedroom, 1 bedroom, as long as it was close to the buildings with her classrooms in it she was content. Maybe when she found out she was going to be living in a 2 bedroom apartment with another roommate who had been living there for a year she should have called or emailed them, but she didn’t want to seem too eager. Sarah has spent her whole life never wanting to seem too eager whether it be with friends, jobs, or any other type of relationship. When she enters the apartment she thinks maybe she should of been a little eager in this case. 

The apartment looks just like the one on the website but not as show boaty, as soon as you enter there's two bedrooms the left and right of the hallway and given that the right has posters and knickknacks on the walls she suspects her bedroom will be the left one. She keeps going and sees the rest of the apartment is pretty small, with an open kitchen and living room area with a dining table couch, a TV, and a lanky boy watching said TV on said couch. “Hello” Sarah says in the quietest voice she can apparently muster at the moment because that will definitely pull the attention of what she is guessing is her new roommates away from the TV onto her. She walks over to him with her hand extended and says “I’m Sarah” not changing the volume of her voice because she cannot learn from her mistakes until she makes them at least 12 times. Instead of coughing to get his attention like a normal person she instead taps his shoulder like everyone would want when they think they;re in a room alone. He does flinch for a second but once he turns around and looks at her for a bit and sees the luggage in the hallway he puts it altogether and realizes this is his new roommate.

“Oh, hi, I’m Shawn, sorry I didn’t hear you come in, I was ah watching TV” 

“Oh, no, your fine, it’s your apartment so you can watch TV whenever you want when your here.”

“Yeah, so your my new roommate right? If I had known you were coming I wold have prepared more, but I had no clue when you were getting here."

“Yeah, sorry I meant to contact you but I kind of forgot” She in fact did not forget but when she realized she probably should contact him it was kinda soon.

“Yeah, I don’t mind, as long as you don’t skip rent we'll be good” Sarah then chuckles and says “Oh I never pay rent” thinking she is so funny, but then after seeing his face fall a little Sarah wonders why she speaks the way she does sometimes and thinks about changing her life completely 

“I mean, like, my parents will be paying rent, they have good jobs, they won’t skip out, I on the other hand don’t have a job or a dollar to my name so I will not be paying rent but the rent WILL be getting paid” Why is Sarah like this? 

With a smile on his face he chuckles an “Okay, I’m guessing you’re going to want to move yourself in, do you need any help with anything?”  
“Oh no, no, I only brought two giant luggage with clothes and bedding, I was uh- I’m just gonna buy the rest of my stuff like decor and school stuff when I got here”

“Alright, well if you need anything, I’ll be here to help, your bedroom is the one without really anything in it” He jokingly said but then quickly seemed disinterested and wanted to go back to his how so she just let him by saying “okay! Nice to meet you” 

Then they head they’re separate ways, him to the couch and back to his show and her to her new bedroom. She brought her stuff in and started putting her bedding in that this was actually going to be her life for the next couple of years and Shawn was going to be her roommate and Oh My Gosh Sarah is so done with overthinking her life choices at this point. She just needed to watch some mindless television. So, barley unpacked, she goes out and watch whatever show Shawn was watching for no purpose whatsoever. Before she can even reach the couch she notices that she is watching some sort of show about Sea Monsters. 

“I love Ancient Aliens” Sarah says even though she has no clue if he is watching Ancient Aliens or not. 

“It’s not Ancient Aliens, this is on the Discovery Channel, not the History Channel” 

“Whatever, I need to unwind and this seems like the perfect way to do that, can you give me some chips, I’ll pay you back or buy them next time” 

“Don’t worry about it” Shawn says as he passes Sarah the chips. She actually didn’t realize how hungry she was until she started eating these weird flavored chips. They fell into a comfortable silence until Shawn asked

“So do you believe in stuff like this?”

“Like mythological sea creatures and ancient Aliens? I suppose I believe in some of it but maybe not all of it”

“What do you mean”

“I mean since I’m an Anthropology major I’ve studied cultures and histories where there are stories of ancient monsters and visitors from far away places but I’m not saying they are 100% true. Like if there really are like mythological sea monsters or if they are just stories that are meant to explain phenomena that modern day science can explain”  
He only answered with a “hmmm” and then acted like nothing happened.  
Sarah knows she just meet Shawn like literally 30 minutes ago and she didn't want to ruin their relationship, but she also wanted to keep the conversation going so she asked him “Why do you ask?”.

“I was just wondering. So, are you doing anything tonight?” He asked literally out of nowhere. 

“Um, I wasn’t planning on doing anything except sitting in my room and getting to know my new roommate, why?” She should really stop trying to be funny.

“Well we're gonna see if these legends are real or not, of course,” Shawn said nonchalantly. Now she was kind of interested in what this lanky boy but she was still super confused about what the actual hell he was talking about.

“Can you elaborate on that a little?” and with that question and a smirk on his face he rushed to his bedroom. Not sure if I should follow or sit where I was, I follow him into his room cause hey, I was kind of curious to see what it all looked like. To be honest I wasn’t sure what to expect but what I saw looked just like a normal boys room. A few posters of some athletes from sports teams that I could not name if my life depended on it, scattered clothes and an unkempt bed, nothing super special. His desk however was riddled with random papers and magazines that I am assuming may have something to do with his schooling. Or work. In all honesty she really didn’t know much about the boy she was living with. Maybe he’s thinking the same thing and that’s why he wanted to know what she was doing tonight. 

She sees him pull up some new article: “Another boat destroyed by unknown causes off the Shore of Melbourne, leaving locals concerned”. Sarah really wasn’t sure what she was supposed to make of this, but he looks really excited to show her this article, so she just keeps reading about how over the past couple of weeks six boats have been destroyed by what is believed to be a giant great white shark, and no one on board has been left alive. They say they do not seem like other shark attacks on boats. She keeps reading that over the past decade, there has not been this many shark attacks in this short of time, and in the past 40 years a shark has not completely ruined a boat, so this shark may be a megashark or yadda yadda yadda. 

After Sarah finished the article she looks at Shawn “Okay, so what?” 

He quickly turns his head and states “Did you not read the article?” 

“Yes I read the article, it’s about a shark attacking boats”

Shawn seems sort of frustrated but excited “Yes, but it doesn’t add up. Sharks don’t attack boats completely and there are no survivors on these boats, do you think a shark could do that? Then I ask ‘So what if it isn’t a shark? What if it is something else?’”

“Well what else could it be?” He seems happy she asked that question “Now that’s what I would like to know”. Sarah was kind of lost at this moment, and it obviously showed on her face given her next response.

“I don't think that it is a shark, but there isn’t a lot of evidence backing it up so i think that it could be something else” 

“Well what do you think it is, the kraken?” Sarah asks

“Maybe, could be the Lochness monster, who knows, I’ve been trying to do research on it since I heard about it and I’m not sure but I think that if I can get a better look at it and maybe even a picture then I maybe able to find out what’s been doing it. Since all of the attacks happened at night I rented a boat and I’m taking it out tonight to see if I can catch it and find out what it wants or stop it.” 

Sarah was a bit puzzled but completely intrigued by his proposal. “So you’re asking me to go monster hunting with you?”

“If that’s how you want to look at it”

It’s her first night in Australia and instead of an easy night in like she planned she instead gets roped into looking for a giant shark or monster or whatever with her new and possibly insane roommate. Considering she has nothing better to do with her time however…

“Okay, I’m in as long you bring dinner for the two of us”

He smiles “Hope you got your sea legs on” 

Sarah then heads out of his room into her own room to look for appropriate monster hunting clothes. She hopes she brought her rain jacket because she has a feeling she is going to get very wet tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Please rate, review, kudos, criticize, comment, etc.! But also be nice, I am human! I also want to continue with this story but I don't know when I will upload so stay with me and let me know if you like it/are curious to see more! Thank you!


End file.
